Pokemon Grand Adventure
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Little did Pikachu ever know that he was going to embark on the adventure that would change his life... can he and his friends be able to save the planet before it's too late?


**Pokemon Grand Adventure**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Well, here's yet another grand epic adventure of gigantic proportions. This time, it focuses on only the Pokemon from Gen Three, Four, and Five, so except for Pikachu, Meowth, Wobbuffett, and Lugia, no Pokemon from Gen One and Gen Two will appear anywhere in this here fanfic. And those four exceptions play a very vital role in this. But then again, I could toss an unexpected surprise at you. So with that said, ladies and gentlemen... enjoy the show!

Disclaimer: Everything in this story belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

A long long time ago in an alternative universe, so alternative that no one even knows if it could be existing, there was a planet that was very familiar to the one that we inhabit. Nevertheless, it was filled with Pokemon beyond what one could imagine. But some years ago in this plane of existence, a great tragedy had occured. The lords of tiem and space, Dialga and Palkia, got into a raging war with each other, tearing apart the very fabric that contains the universe. Many of the Pokemon dwelling on the peaceful planet did all they could to try and stop Dialga and Palkia from fighting, but they perished as a cold age begun as punishment for interfiering.

Ice types became more common, with many of the Pokemon that harkened back to the original days of the planet fading away. The once peaceful planet was harsh and cold, and now the Pokemon were attacking each other left and right, simutaneously as more of the non violent Pokemon tried stopping the ver lasting war between Dialga and palkia. But alas, the effort was in vain, and Arceus made an unexpected appearance, warming up the entire planet while keeping parts of the cooler inhabitats. In turn, he allowed Giratina to seal away Dialga and Palkia, to prevent anymore damage to be done. It would be many more years before peace finally returned to the planet, but at the cost of losing one third of the Pokemon population. Indeed, new species arose to replace the old species who were unfit for the new inhabitats restored on the planet, and in turn, more and more new Pokemon popped up as most of the old ones died off. Very few of the old are relevant on the planet to this day, but they would be among the most important to help in what would be the biggest crisis since the cold age...

* * *

In the southernmost part of the island rested a village for psychic types, the most common being Gardevoir and gallade. Everything seemed to be nice and calm, with the tidal waves splashing in on the beach.

"All right, now we'll finally get dat dere pesky Pikachu." Said the sneaky Meowth, who finished sharping his claws on a coupel of boulders nearby.

"But Meowth! Why are we getting Pikachu again?" Asked Mime Jr., one of Meowth's trusty partners, the other being Wobbuffett, who looked over the group.

Meowth sighed as he slapped his forehead. "Because, I want to beat the crap out of Pikachu! Is that so hard to ask?"

Mime Jr. gulped as he held Wobbuffett's right arm, cringing a bit. "Okay, okay... you don't have to be rash, you know..."

Meowth sighed as he shrugged, shaking his head. "Nya, nevermind. Just don't do anything stupid, all right?"

Mime Jr. and Wobbuffett both nodded as they stayed back, letting Meowth do the dirty work.

* * *

Pikachu yawned loudly as he stretched his little yellow arms. He looked up, the bright yellow sun shining brightly down on him. It was a good day to be having fun,l or enjoying the beauty of summer. Pikachu blinked a few times as he yawned, wondering what his buddy was up to.

"She's taking her sweet time," Pikachu yawned to himself as he blinked a few times, resting back down in his cute little grassy bed. "Maybe I can catch a few snoozes..."

Nearby in the bushes was the pesky Meowth. He's been a pesky troublemaker to Pikachu since the day he met, but he was still determined to give the yellow electrical mouse Pokemon more trouble than he wanted. Rubbing his paws together as he chuckled evilly, Meowth sneaked behind Pikachu's bed, looming over the mouse as his claws popped out.

"Time to give you a make over, little man..." Meowth whispered as he laughed evilly, slashing at Pikachu with fury as he slashed vigorously.


End file.
